


Friends With Benefits

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is lonely and misses Brittany, so he indulges in some physical intimacy with Blaine. Blaine is really really okay with that. (Thank you so much to thatsoul-foryou-isinme for all the encouragement and to amongsoulsandshadows for betaing!)<br/>Original <a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/60028715869/fic-friends-with-benefits">Tumblr post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

The door to Blaine’s room opened abruptly and Sam barged right in like he owned the place. (Which, technically, he kind of did, as the apartment belonged to both of them.) Sam said: “I need snuggles,” and got right into bed with Blaine without waiting for permission.

Blaine’s mouth quirked up in a smile. He closed his book and put it on the nightstand, and shuffled over to make room. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine.” Sam pulled the covers on top of himself and threw one arm and one leg over Blaine’s body. He closed his eyes and sighed, deep and slow.

“How was your day?”

“Long.” Sam pulled himself even closer and nuzzled down into the pillow. “Lonely.”

“Don’t worry, it’s the weekend tomorrow. I’ll be here as much as you need.” Blaine squeezed Sam tight and stroked his back.

“We should get married.”

Blaine snorted. “ _What?_ ”

“You know, like friend-married. Why isn’t that a thing?”

“I’m… not sure I follow.” He was grinning widely though.

“Like, I know I want to know you for basically forever, so why not invite people over and tell everyone? And we can dress up all fancy and have a dance party and eat cake.”

Blaine laughed. “I’m pretty sure there’s more to it than that…”

“And then we could go on vacation, just you and me. That’s basically a honeymoon, right?”

“Well…”

“Girls are confusing. Who needs them? Let’s just live together forever.”

Blaine chuckled and moved his hand up to pet Sam’s hair. “Okay.”

—

Sam Evans is listed as Engaged to Blaine Anderson.  
Mike Chang: Congratulations! :D  
Artie Abrams: Umm…..?  
Sam Evans: Yes, we’re getting married, and yes you have to come to the wedding. When are you free?  
Noah Puckerman: Wtf are you gay for real now?  
Sam Evans: Yes but I’m only gay for Blaine. Not for anyone else.  
Kurt Hummel: Dorks.  
Blaine Anderson: We’re only getting friend-married, though, just to clarify. Not regular-married.  
Marley Rose: Oooh, Unique, want to get friend-married too?  
Unique Adams: You know it, lady! Wedding updo practice run this weekend?  
Kurt Hummel: Epic, epic dorks.  
Tina Cohen-Chang: LOL!

—

They spent the whole day together, then went out to dinner and a movie. It was a pretty standard Saturday night for them, except that afterward, when they got ready for bed (Sam in a tank top and boxers, and Blaine in satiny pajama pants), they both passed right by Sam’s room and got into Blaine’s bed to snuggle.

They chatted about the movie (Sam thought it had unforgivable plot holes, Blaine thought it was perfectly enjoyable) until they both started getting mumbly and yawny. Neither of them made any move to separate.

“Is this okay?” Sam asked.

“Mm?”

“If I sleep here?”

“Mm. Mm hmm.”

They yawned into each other’s faces with their arms wrapped around each other, both thinking about giant robots and intending to make a really good point in just… just another minute…

—

Blaine came home to Sam sitting alone in the dark, curled up in a ball, listening to sad country music on the couch. “Are you okay?”

Sam shrugged and didn’t look over.

Blaine sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head encouragingly.

“Brittany posted some new pictures on Facebook.” Sam tapped his fingers against his leg. “Her and some people out at some party. She had her arm around this really - _really_ \- pretty girl, and I just -”

“Okay, it’s okay.” Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close. “I’ve got you.”

—

One day Sam walked in, threw his bag down, and walked over to Blaine without preamble.

“Fuck it, I miss kissing. I’m making out with you.”

That’s all the warning Blaine got before Sam straddled his lap and pressed their lips together. Blaine adamantly kept his arms by his sides and his butt on the couch, and did absolutely nothing to deter Sam from grabbing his face in both hands and eagerly sucking his bottom lip. _So You Think You Can Dance?_ was still playing on the TV and the judges were obnoxiously criticizing some dreamy modern contemporary routine, which should have been weird or at least distracting, but Blaine had no idea what was being said. He just sat there breathing noisily through his nose and allowing his mouth to be kissed and kissed and kissed.

It wasn’t long before Sam gave up the pretense of keeping their lower bodies apart. He sat on Blaine’s thighs and pushed him back against the cushions. Blaine’s hands flew up to Sam’s waist, and he blushed furiously but couldn’t seem to prevent his hips from rocking slowly up against Sam’s body. He pressed his tongue against Sam’s and moaned.

Sam backed off, panting a bit and studying Blaine’s face. “Hm.”

“I - uh…?”

Sam stroked his own chin thoughtfully. “Maybe next time I should get you to shave first.”

Blaine blinked. “…Sorry?”

Sam shrugged and pressed close again for more kisses.

It all felt too good. There was no evidence that Sam was hard, which was just _unfair_ , because Blaine was _desperately_ close to coming in basically no time at all. He moaned and bucked up against Sam and turned his head away, gasping. “Just wait. Just -”

“Hm?”

Blaine’s cock twitched in his pants. Sam’s hand was still on his cheek. “I have to -” Blaine pushed Sam off and started to stand.

He saw Sam’s eyes glance down toward his lap. Sam’s eyebrows shot up and he had the audacity to _smirk_.

Blaine blushed furiously. “I’m just gonna… deal with this. I’ll be right back.”

Sam laughed. “Okay. I’ll be here.”

—

The next time it happened, (and Blaine did an enthusiastic mental fistpump that there _was_ a next time,) Sam stopped him and held him there. They were in Blaine’s bed, and Sam had casually introduced kissing into their usual snuggling routine. Blaine had blushed and started to get out of bed. “I’m just going to, uh -”

Sam put a hand on his arm. “It’s okay, you don’t have to leave the room.”

“But -” Blaine laughed. “ _Sam_.”

Sam shrugged. “You could do it here. If you wanted.”

Blaine turned bright red, covered his eyes with his hand, and laughed some more. “So… are you just going to, um, watch?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t look. I’ll just wait right here until you’re done.”

“Okay.” Blaine laid back and tried to get comfortable.

Sam curled up beside him with one arm under his head and closed his eyes gently, looking sleepy and patient.

Blaine kicked the covers off, then took a deep breath. “Okay.” He gripped the waistband of his pajama pants, exhaled, and pulled them down. He turned his head to look at Sam, whose eyes were still closed and whose breath was even and relaxed. Blaine looked back up at the ceiling and bit his lip.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, which was somehow much more sensitive than normal. He stroked quickly, willing himself to come as soon as possible, so he wouldn’t keep Sam waiting. He was so turned on he couldn’t stand it, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how Sam was _right there_ , listening. Blaine pumped his fist up and down as quickly as his muscles would move and tried to focus on one of any number of reliable fantasies - orgies, sex in a moving vehicle, getting walked in on, receiving a facial - but they all skittered out of his mind before really solidifying, every time he heard Sam breathe.

He stopped and sighed. He just laid there, holding his dick. “Sorry this is taking so long.” He laughed weakly. “Maybe we should just, uh, forget it -”

Sam opened his eyes and put a hand on Blaine’s chest. “No, keep going.” He got up onto his knees and leaned down to kiss Blaine’s lips. “Don’t be nervous.”

Blaine gasped and started stroking again as Sam deepened the kiss. Suddenly it was working, and he was desperately, eagerly close to coming again just from being touched and pressed down into the bed. He arched his back and moaned into Sam’s mouth as his heart stuttered and come spurted over his fist. The whole time he laid there, gasping and jerking, thrumming with pleasure, Sam just kept right on kissing him.

—

Sam finished preparing their dinner - green salads and pita with hummus - and brought both plates over to the couch, handing one to Blaine. “Mercedes says hi.”

Blaine lit up. “Aw, I love Mercedes! How’s she doing? Still working at that restaurant?”

“She says I’m using you as a substitute for a real relationship.” Sam moodily stabbed at his salad, frowning.

Blaine gaped at him. “You told her? About… what we’re…?”

“She asked if I’m seeing anyone lately and I said, ‘Well, basically, yeah…’”

Blaine blinked. “Wow.” He took a bite of pita and chewed pensively. He looked over at Sam. “So I take it she doesn’t approve?”

“She says I’m avoiding being truly ‘ _vulnerable_ ’ with someone I really ‘ _care about_ ’.” Sam took an angry bite of his salad. “Which is obviously bullshit because I’m vulnerable with you all the time. Right?”

Blaine swallowed. “Uh…”

“I’m not substituting you for anything, I just don’t have a girlfriend right now. It’s either this or be single. I’m not _avoiding_ anything.”

Blaine nodded. He ate quietly for a few minutes, trying to think of something to say. He drew his legs up onto the couch and crossed his legs.

Sam turned to face him. “You don’t think I’m leading you on do you?”

“Well.” Blaine moved his salad with his fork to spread the dressing around. “I know you’re not - attracted to me. In a sexual way. And I know this is all probably just a temporary state of affairs. I mean we’ve never talked about it before but - I guess I just assumed if one of us started getting close to someone it would just… end.”

“Yeah. Right? It’s not like it’s a big deal. It’s just friends with benefits, people do it all the time.”

“Yeah.” Blaine nodded. “I mean you don’t have anyone you could potentially be seeing, right? If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be closer to getting back together with Brittany, or -”

“ _She’s_ the one who broke up with _me_! She’s in a different city, it’s not like there’s anything I can do about it.” Sam glared at his dinner. His face was tight.

Blaine put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and stroked up and down. They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

—

Blaine woke up feeling warm and comfortable and horny. There was a delightful firm pressure, some nicely shaped lump, all along the front of his body. He wrapped himself around it and humped against it, sighing at the friction against his hard on, dozing blearily, still half-dreaming. The lump shifted and whispered “Are you awake?”

Blaine’s heart slammed in his chest as he opened his eyes and jerked away. “Sam! I’m so sorry! Oh my god…”

Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him tight, keeping him from moving too far away. “It’s okay, you can keep going.” He squeezed Blaine’s body, buried his face against Blaine’s chest, and yawned. “I was just making sure you weren’t asleep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely. Just don’t be offended if I fall back asleep.”

Blaine slowly and cautiously shuffled closer and rolled on top of Sam, watching his face the entire time. He laid on top of him and experimentally rolled his hips down, stifling a satisfied grunt. “Is this okay?”

“Mm hmm.” Sam moved one hand to the back of Blaine’s head to pet his hair, and the other to Blaine’s back. “‘S okay. You’re good.”

Blaine humped Sam’s body, over and over, rutting against him mindlessly, faster and faster until the bed was shaking. “Oh, _god_.”

Sam opened his eyes, finally resigned to being awake, and kissed Blaine’s face and stroked his back.

“Wish I could do this for you.” Blaine gasped against Sam’s neck. “Wanna see you come so bad -” He shuddered and arched, jerking against Sam and coming hot and wet in his pajamas. “Mmmm…” He shivered and pressed a sloppy kiss to Sam’s neck.

“It’s okay, I like doing stuff for you.” Sam grinned and turned his head to kiss Blaine’s hair.

When Blaine was done and he was starting to catch his breath, he rolled off of Sam onto the bed, but clung to him languidly. “It seems so unfair, you never get to come.”

“Yeah I do.” Sam chuckled. “Believe me, bro, I’m not exactly suffering here.”

Blaine raised his head to look at Sam more clearly. “When?”

"Mostly in the shower." Sam shrugged. “You worry too much.”

Blaine adjusted his wet pajama pants, pouting. “Okay.”

—

Blaine was in the living room wasting time on his laptop, scrolling through his Facebook news feed mostly, when Sam walked in, faced him, and announced: “Hey so, I’m gonna jerk off. Wanna come watch?”

Then Sam turned and left the room without waiting for an answer. He disappeared into Blaine’s bedroom and left the door open.

Blaine sat and stared at that open door for a good half minute before he snapped his mouth shut, flung his laptop onto the couch, and barreled off the couch after Sam, unzipping his pants as he went.

That was the first time he ever saw Sam come, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, not touching him, Sam with his eyes shut, and Blaine watching raptly. It was pretty spectacular.

—

After a long day of classes and way too much homework, Blaine gratefully got ready for bed as usual, washing his hair and dressing in his comfy pajama pants. He stretched his arms above his head as he stepped into the bedroom. He stopped short though when he saw Sam laying on his side above the covers, completely naked, his head propped on one hand and the other stroking his very hard cock. Sam’s laptop was open in front of him, and sex noises were coming from it. “I figured out a way for you to get me off.”

Blaine stared and swallowed. “Oh?”

“I figure I can just watch porn while you do stuff to me. And then if you make me come, it’ll be fair, right?”

“ _Sam_. Oh my _God_.” Blaine climbed onto the bed and eagerly reached for Sam’s cock. “So I can…?”

“Go for it.” Sam nodded and gave one final squeeze before letting go and drawing his hand up his body to idly stroke his chest. He turned his attention to the computer screen.

Blaine stroked Sam’s cock, feverishly excited to be touching it hard for the first time, awestruck at the heat and weight of it and the way he could make it pulse and twitch. As he sunk his mouth down over it, he laid down so he could rock against the bed. He nearly came untouched when Sam moaned and swore out loud. _He_ did that.

Afterward, when Sam said it was the best blowjob he’d ever gotten, Blaine glowed to the tips of his ears and couldn’t stop grinning until he fell asleep.

—

“So I took your suggestion.”

“Mm?”

Sam snuggled closer and his fingers fidgeted along Blaine’s waist. “I called Brittany.”

“Oh! How did it go?”

Sam quirked one shoulder in a half-shrug. “Good, she’s like a local celebrity. She got interviewed by this magazine about her strategy for like, clearing her mind and getting ideas out into the world -”

Blaine interrupted: “But the reason you _actually_ called is…?”

“She’s not seeing anyone right now.” Sam had trouble hiding a small smile. “I mean she slept with someone, but…” He shrugged again.

Blaine kissed his nose. “I’m happy for you.”

Sam blushed and ducked his head. “There’s nothing to actually be happy for, we’re not together or anything…”

“But you _want_ to be, and you’re happy about this.” Blaine kissed Sam’s lips with a grin. “So I’m happy for you.”

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. “Thanks, Blaine.”

—

“So, if you could do anything with me right now, what would it be?” Sam pulled his shirt and jeans off as he spoke.

“Really? You’re going to let me do _anything_ with you?” Blaine fluffed up his pillow before placing it and laying back against it.

“I didn’t say we’d actually _do_ it!” Once he was just in his underclothes, Sam hopped onto the bed, way too energetically for bedtime. “I just wanted to check, in case it was something we _could_ do. No guarantees or anything.”

“Well…” Blaine looked him over thoughtfully. “I guess if I could have anything, I’d want you to fuck me.”

“Does that feel good? Having stuff in your butt?”

“It’s _incredible_. I mean I guess it’s different for everyone, but it’s one of my favorite things. It makes me come so hard.”

Sam laid down and put one arm around Blaine’s waist. “Maybe I could stick something else in your butt.”

“Like… your fingers?”

“Dude. Come on.” Sam made a face. “My fingers? You asked for my _dick_ , I don’t really think a finger is going to compare to that.”

Blaine laughed. “It would be fine. And your dick isn’t _that_ big.”

“Bigger than _yours_.”

“No it’s not.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Are you really arguing about this?”

Blaine scoffed. “It’s not!”

“Okay, come here, we’re comparing.”

“Seriously?”

Sam threw the covers off and pulled his boxers down. He started indignantly jerking himself to full hardness as fast as he could. “Come on, whip it out. Show me.”

Blaine laughed. He took his pajama pants off and followed suit, and soon Sam was straddling Blaine, pressing their bodies together so they could line their dicks up. Sam’s was clearly bigger by almost a head.

“Hah!”

Blaine grumbled: “Well, I knew that already, I was just trying to get you on top of me.” He waggled his eyebrows and rocked his hips.

Sam threw his head back and laughed. He swung his dick back and forth against Blaine’s like a sword. “One, two, three, four, I declare a cock war!” Blaine cracked up and swung back.

Sam made some pretty impressive lightsaber noises: “ _Wooom, woooom_ ,” with a “ _Kschhhh_ ” whenever they made contact. When Blaine “stabbed” him in the belly, he died a noisy, dramatic death, and they fell over together, cackling.

—

Sam did end up fingering Blaine that night. It worked out perfectly; Sam didn’t have to pressure himself to be turned on and hard the whole time, and Blaine got the penetration he’d been craving, as he writhed and moaned with his legs curled up and his head thrown back. He came harder than he had in months, and possibly disturbed the neighbours too.

Afterward they cleaned up, turned out the lights, and started getting ready for sleep. Sam started to speak: “So…”

Blaine prompted: “Yeah?”

“So the thing is…” Sam cleared his throat. “I think there’s a possibility me and Brittany could get back together.”

“Really?!” Blaine grinned from ear to ear and snuggled closer. “I’m so happy for you!”

“But like, it would be long distance, and I’d have to break up with _you_ though, so…”

“Sam. That’s okay.”

“Are you sure? You’d be single and everything -”

“No, Sam, this is wonderful! This is what you’ve been waiting for.” Blaine’s whole face was lit up with happiness. He kissed Sam’s cheek.

“Yeah.” Sam pressed his lips together, trying not to smile too big. “I’m actually really really nervous. And happy. I just didn’t want to seem _too_ happy, because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Sam.” Blaine’s eyelashes fluttered. “Thank you for worrying about me. It’s okay. You should go for it.”

Sam sunk back against the pillow and sighed happily. “Okay.”

—

Sam went to NYADA to pick Blaine up after class. They met in the hallway, and Sam took Blaine’s hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “So did you decide where you want to eat?”

They started walking, swinging their hands between them. “Yeah, there’s this great little diner about four blocks away, it’s walking distance -” And they almost walked right into Kurt, who had been standing there gaping at them.

“…Blaine… _Sam_?!… What…?”

Blaine pulled his hand away from Sam and sputtered: “Kurt! Hi! How are you?” He smiled breathlessly.

Sam interjected: “Oh! Um. So, we’re not like a couple or whatever.”

Blaine nodded. “Yes. This isn’t actually what it looks like -”

“It’s not really a long term, exclusive thing. Like, if you were thinking of asking Blaine out or whatever…”

Blaine’s eyes flitted between Sam and Kurt. “ _Sam_.”

“I mean, you shouldn’t consider me an obstacle or anything, like, at all -”

Blaine blushed and ducked his head and covered his eyes with his hand. He muttered, “Oh my god stop talking.”

Kurt side-eyed them _hard_.

Sam shrugged. “What?”

Blaine stood up straight and looked at Kurt very seriously. “The thing is, I know what it looks like, but we’re not a couple. We’re just friends.”

Kurt squinted at him as Sam vigorously nodded. “Are you making fun of me?” Kurt asked.

“What?”

“For the whole ‘just friends’ line last Valentine’s Day?”

Blaine sputtered: “What? No! Not at all! Of course not. The thing is, it’s really true.”

Kurt frowned. “So you’re not sleeping together or anything.”

Blaine coughed. “Well, I mean, yes, we are -”

Sam blurted: “Well we have been but -”

“But we’re not going to anymore, and anyway that was just -”

“Friends with benefits!” Sam said helpfully.

Blaine shrugged. “Friends with benefits. So.”

Kurt nodded very slowly. He blushed lightly, looking both of them over, and when he wished them a good day and said goodbye, there was a very slight smile forming on his lips.

—

The second Sam hung up the phone, Blaine teased: “So are you and Brittany back together yet?”

Sam grinned. “No, we were just talking about our holiday plans. She might be able to come visit.”

“OoooOOOOoooh…”

Sam stuck his tongue out and punched Blaine in the shoulder. They each went back to focusing on their laptops for a bit, until Sam’s phone pinged with a new text message.

“What about now?” Blaine asked.

Sam laughed. “She just forgot to say hi from Lord Tubbington.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows expectantly. “So…?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Okay, _fine_.” He called Brittany back. “Hi. I just um, meant to ask you. If you want to officially - like. Do you want to get back together? Because I was thinking… Okay. Yeah. Okay. I’ll talk to you soon. Okay. Bye.” He hung up and laughed deliriously. “She said yes!”

“Oh my god!” Blaine stood up and spread his arms, and Sam jumped up so Blaine could hug him and spin him around. They kissed excitedly and jumped up and down.

Sam laughed. “Shit, I guess we shouldn’t really kiss anymore.”

“Oops.” Blaine grinned.

“And we should probably get Facebook-divorced too.”

Blaine laughed and held Sam close. “Congratulations, Sam.”

“Thanks.” Sam relaxed in his embrace. “For everything.”


End file.
